Kiss the cook
by CrapXhead
Summary: Ritsuka is really bored, the only thing he's been doing the whole day is watching TV. Though as his brother asks him to help him with cooking, things get more intresting...


''Ritsuka, I'm going to cook!'' Seimei yelled at his little brother who was lying down on the couch lazy. It was summer and it was **freaking** hot. So hot Ritsuka didn't wanted to do anything then just lie down on the couch and watch TV the whole day. He was wearing a white shirt with a pair of shorts underneath. He was sweating so hard, the white shirt turned almost transparent.

''Hmm… Sure go ahead…'' He mumbled form the couch as he looked at the TV. Suddenly the screen turned black as the little raven looked at his brother with a pout.

''Would you mind helping me?'' Seimei said as he looked at Ritsuka with an creepy smile as he left eye twitched. The raven just put his head back on the pillow as he pretended to be asleep, which was useless because Seimei knew he was awake anyway.

Seimei kicked Ritsuka off of the couch as he dragged him with him to the kitchen.

''You haven't been doing anything all day, so just help me out with this one thing and then you can go back being the lay ass you are, okay?'' Seimei said as he pointed at his little brother with a leek.

''Uhg, fine.'' He sighed as his older brother pushed the leek into his hands. ''What do you want me to do? The Ieaven Polkka?'' Ritsuka said as he looked at his brother with a smirk.

Seimei's eyes narrowed. ''Please be at least a bit serious. Just cut it and- Hey! Stop being such an idiot!'' He yelled as Ritsuka started slapping Seimei at the head with the leek. The little raven laughed as he stated singing with a crappy voice.

''Aba rippadta parip parii-Ouch!'' Ritsuka wined as his brother smacked him back with another leek.

''Stop watching Hatsune Miku all day and just do your job bitch!'' Shouted at him. Ritsuka mumbled something back as he started washing the leek. He couldn't help but to smile at his action. '_Looks just like stroking a-_' He though as a sound interrupted his thoughts as he looked at Seimei.

The older raven pulled on a white apron with the words '_Kiss the cook'_ on it. Ritsuka grinned a little at first, but in just a few seconds he was on the ground from laughing as his brother looked with wide eyes at him.

''W-what's wrong?'' Seimei panicked as he looked at his brother on the ground.

''T-that thing you're wearing!'' Ritsuka said in between giggles.

''What so funny about that!'' Seimei yelled as his face hit up a bit. '_Little bastard, first slapping me with a leek, and now he's even making fun of me!_'

When Ritsuka finally caught in breath again after a few minutes he stood up as he looked at the apron again. He started to giggle again a little as Seimei smacked him with a leek again.

''Tell me what's so funny already!'' He pouted as Ritsuka looked at him.

''W-well, I was just thinking, if you just change one little thing…'' He didn't finish as he started laughing again. Seimei didn't got it and decided to ignore it.

After a while he finally got quiet as Seimei enjoyed the silence. That was, until he suddenly felt something on his lower body as he looked down and gasped in surprise.

''Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you.'' Ritsuka said. He was down on his knees in front of Seimei with a pen in his hands as he started to doddle something on the apron.

''Eer… Ritsuka, what are you doing?'' He said as he felt the pen softly touch his lower directions.

''Done!'' The little raven squeaked happily as he looked at it. Seimei blushed a little and hoped the raven wouldn't notice his now 'problem'.

''And, what do you think?'' Ritsuka said as he looked up at his brother. Seimei's breathing hitched as he looked at his little brother, who was on his knees in front of him with a little blush over his cheeks form the warmth. '_S-so cute, so sexy…'_ Seimei thought perversely.

''Seimei just look at it for a second!'' Ritsuka wined as he noticed his brother was spacing out. He held up the apron so Seimei could see it. As soon as he looked at his brother's face flushed.

''R-ritsuka! What the hell did you do!''

''I already told you so, if you just change one little thing…'' He said as he smiled innocently.

Seimei stared at the apron as he didn't know what to think, his thoughts were going form perverted, to wrong and even worse. Ritsuka just chanced a little thing indeed, because there wasn't standing '_Kiss the cook'_, but now there was standing '_Kiss the cock'_.

As Ritsuka smiled at the face this brother was making, he was ready to pull the apron down again as he suddenly noticed something. He giggled as he looked up at Seimei with an evil smirk.

''Seimei you pervert.'' He said as he saw his brothers face go even redder then it already was.

Ritsuka let go of the apron as it fell down again. The little raven giggled as he saw an obvious lump through it. He stared at it for a moment as he heard his brother squirm.

''Err… R-ritsuka, why are you still sitting there?''

''Just to see your reaction.'' He said as he smirked. He slowly lifted his hand underneath the apron as he unzipped the raven's pants.

''Ah! Ritsuka, stop that! What the hell are you doing!'' He yelled, as Ritsuka ignored him and pulled down his pants with his boxers along.

''What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to blow you of course!'' He said with the most innocent smile he could make as he felt Seimei freeze.

''N-no! Stop that, Soubi could be home any minute!'' He said as he pushed the ravens head down to the ground.

''I know, but if you let me do this quickly he won't notice!'' He said as he tried to pull himself up again.

''What I won't notice?''

Seimei and Ritsuka both froze now as they looked at the opening of the kitchen, where now Soubi was standing.

Soubi suddenly noticed in what kind of position the two were as his mouth fell open and his eyes widened.

''What are you two doing…?'' Soubi said as he first looked at Seimei's now revealed butt, as he looked down to see Ritsuka sitting there pushed to the ground.

Seimei's face hit up as he pulled his clothes up again.

''N-nothing!'' He yelled as he made his way out of the kitchen. Well, that was until Soubi pushed him back as he stared at the two. He looked from Ritsuka to Seimei, as he suddenly saw a lump in the apron he was wearing. His eyes narrowed as he sighed.

''Seimei, what is wrong with the apron?'' He said as he heard both the raven's swallow.

''Err… Well-!'' He started as his little brother interrupted him.

''I make a beautiful drawing on it Soubi!'' He squeaked as he walked back to Seimei as he turned him so he was facing the blonde. His eyes widened as he read the words and his face hit up a bit. Ritsuka smirked. He was bored the whole day, he couldn't help but to enjoy this!

He crouched in front of his brother, still looking at Soubi as he did so as he smiled cutely. Then he looked up his brother, who was looking quite nervous. Ritsuka looked at the apron again as he slowly brought his lips to the lump underneath it.

Soubi's jaw dropped to the ground as Seimei froze at the contact. It was quiet for a few seconds in the room as Ritsuka smirked and kissed the lump a few more times, each time looking up at his brother.

As he stopped, looking behind him at Soubi, who was still standing in his earlier pose.

Ritsuka pouted as he looked at him. ''Soubi!'' He yelled as he man awake out of his trance. ''Don't stand there stupidly, do at least something!''

Soubi didn't really know what to do. He just go home form a hard day of work, and what does he finds when he gets home? Those two doing perverted stuff again. He couldn't really help it, but he was turned on too. The only thing was, _how the hell _did Ritsuka get so perverted in just one day? He always was shy and never said or did anything. This was definitely weird.

''Err… I-I'll go make dinner I guess…'' He said as he walked to the kitchen counter as he looked at the vegetables there where lying down on it. '_Just ignore him and he'll get normal again…_' Soubi thought as he started to wash some tomato's.

''Tsk, stupid Soubi!'' He heard as he looked down. ''Don't you think I'm on turning?'' He said as he pulled at Soubi's pants, still sitting on the ground as he looked up at the blonde with a pout.

''Eh!'' Soubi yelled as he fell on the ground, causing Ritsuka to fell down on top of him.

Ritsuka quickly slit his legs to each of Soubi's sides as he lay himself down on the man's chest as he looked at him with the cutest face he could make. He slit closer with his face to his as he looked the man in the eyes.

''Do you think I'm cute?'' He asked as he gave an innocent kiss in the blondes mouth.

'_Okay, that's it._' Soubi thought as he roughly grabbed the younger ones buttocks as he brought him down to the ground. Soubi stood up as Seimei stood next to him, looking down at the little raven on the ground who looked rather nervous.

''Someone have been a bad kitty.'' Seimei said as he smirked.

''Someone needs to be punished.'' Soubi said as he smirked as well.

''Eh! N-no! I didn't mean it like that!'' Ritsuka squeaked as Soubi picked him up and walked off the bedroom. ''S-soubi! Put me down!'' He yelled as he received an butt smack as answer.

The raven blushed as he was frown onto the big bed. He looked down as he felt one hand go up his thigh.

''Uuha!'' He yelled in surprise as he looked into the eyes of his brother, who smirked as the blonde pulled off the raven's pants.

''N-no! I'm sorry, really! I'll never do it again!'' He yelled as he been pushed into his brothers lap, his chest on Seimei's thighs as his ass was facing Soubi, who smirked bright.

''You're really sorry?'' He said as he pulled off the little ravens boxers.

''Yes, really really!'' He cried as he started to squirm on his brothers lap. What wasn't a good idea, because he could feel his brothers erection through his pants as his stomach wiggled around it. Ritsuka couldn't help but to also feel turned on as he felt the blonde rub his ass sweetly.

''Aww, kitty's sorry!'' Seimei said as he looked at Soubi. ''Shall we have mercy on him?'' He said as they both smirked.

''I don't think so.'' Soubi said as he gave a hard smack against the little ravens butt.

''Ah!'' Ritsuka cried in response. He blushed bright red _'Why did that felt so…__Exiting?'_ He thought as he felt another smack against his ass. He cried out again, this time feeling a tingling going down. '_Shit, if he continues like this…_' Another smack '_That's not going to be good!'_ He thought as he started to panic.

''Soubi, I don't think he's receiving this as punishment.'' Seimei said as he grinned. It was too obvious. Plus, he was also feeling his little brothers erection pressing against his leg.

Ritsuka blushed bright red as he heard the two males chuckle.

Soubi looked at the now red ass of the raven as he started to stroke softly with one finger in between Ritsuka's legs, who were pressed together.

''Hm!'' Ritsuka tried not to make any noise as he felt a finger run between his legs, softly rubbing against his skin as he parted them slowly against the ravens will. He felt the finger now very lightly run across the sensitive skin of his balls as it went his way up to his now aroused member.

''Hmm, you're right.'' Soubi said after a while as he softly stroked the younger one up and down, torturing him.

''Gguu…'' Ritsuka let out as he finally let his head fall on the bed and started panting. ''S-soubi, please…''

''Please what?'' The blonde man teased. He knew what he wanted, it was only so cute to see the raven turned on this way.

Ritsuka started moving his hips slowly against his brothers thigh as he let out some more pants. ''P-please, I c-can't hold it anymore…''

Seimei felt the younger one rub against his thigh, but also was his stomach still rubbing against his own erection. His breath hitched as he looked down at his little brother, who was panting and holing in moans.

Seimei lifted Ritsuka from his lap as he put him back so he was straddling him as he started to rub his stiff clothed erection against the bare one from his little brother.

Ritsuka couldn't help but to moan at his as he pulled his arms around his brothers head. He started to rub back at his brother as they moaned.

Ritsuka gasped loud as he felt two fingers being pulled inside him. He slowly turned his head as he looked in the eyes of the blonde man, who had on a magical way lost his pants as Ritsuka could see his large member standing up.

Soubi smirked at he pushed his fingers in and out the raven roughly as he reacted with loud moaning as his back arched.

''H-hhm! S-soubi, st-op t-teasing!'' He almost yelled.

Soubi smirked as he pulled out his fingers. Ritsuka took this time to free his brothers now twitching cock from his very tight pants.

The two raven both looked at Soubi, who was ready to attack Ritsuka's ass.

''Ready?'' He asked, looking at the younger one of the two.

''Yes! Just do it already!'' He said as he blushed at this but didn't look away.

Soubi slowly slit inside of Ritsuka as he could feel the young ravens muscles pulse around his dick. The blonde moaned softly.

''C-can I move already?'' He asked as he felt the younger one push back at him a little. Soubi took this as a yes sign as he started to trust roughly in and out of the younger one as he heard moans coming from the two.

''A-ahh! S-soubi, more!'' The raven yelled as he started to droll a little. He felt the blonde man fuck him roughly from behind as he felt his brothers cock rub against his. _'Ahh, damn this is good…_' He thought as he bucked his hips, which caused them all to moan loudly as he little raven did it again.

''Aah! D-damn Ritsuka, you're r-eally into it today…'' Seimei moaned as he looked at the raven, who just smirked as he kissed his brother, pushing his tongue forcefully into his mouth as they rolled them together.

Soubi almost exploded as he looked at the erotic sight in front of him.

''G-god, what's wrong with you today Ritsuka?'' Soubi moaned as he started to trust harder into the raven.

''A-ah!'' Ritsuka moaned in surprise as he looked at the blonde man again. ''I-I was just r-eally bored…''

''S-sure, and real horny.'' Seimei said as he kissed the younger ones neck.

''S-shut up!'' Ritsuka yelled back as he moaned loud as he felt his orgasm coming closer. He put his arms back around his brothers neck as he started to buck his hips now permanently.

''Aaah! I-I, I'm going…Ah~!'' He said as he could come any further as he spilled all of his cum over his brother's chest and face.

Not long after Seimei also came, moaning loudly as Ritsuka could feel Soubi's cum inside of him as well.

They sat like this for a few minutes panting, Soubi still inside of Ritsuka as he was lying on top of Seimei, who had collapsed after coming.

''You know'' Ritsuka started as the other two looked at him. ''I think the food is burned by now.'' He said as Seimei and Soubi both froze as they smelled something odd.

* * *

><p><strong>This was an request from <strong>**violindreamer****. Just for you guys to know, I do take requests, if only takes a while :3… And I know the characters are OOC, but… Well it's smut, what do you expect? Oh, and also there still can be some error's. If you see them, please tell me because I was too lazy to read it for the fifth time.**


End file.
